Petites histoires et chansons
by AryaHazz
Summary: Une série de OS sur plusieurs personnages de One Piece. La plupart seront écris avec une chanson qui leur correspond, d'autres non... Enjoy
1. Enfant de Démon

**Enfant de démon**

Toi qui crois que le monde ne te veux pas  
>Toi, que l'on traite de démon<br>Te faisant ainsi perdre à jamais ton innocence  
>Ton enfance.<p>

**I can see every tear you've cried**  
><em>Je peux voir toutes les larmes que tu as versé<br>_**Like an ocean in your eyes**_  
>Comme un océan dans tes yeux<br>_**All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
><strong>_Toutes les douleurs et les cicatrices t'ont laissée froide  
><em>**I can see all the fears you face  
><strong>_Je peux voir toutes les peurs que tu as affronté_**  
>Through a storm that never goes away<br>**_A travers une tempête qui ne disparaît jamais  
><em>**Don't believe all the lies that you've been told  
><strong>_Ne crois pas tous les mensonges qu'on t'a raconté_

Et tu pars, loin, très loin sur la mer  
>Sans refaire marche arrière<br>Sur l'île qui t'as vue grandir  
>Réduite en cendre par la folie des Hommes<p>

Le monde te hais, toi démon  
>Trop intelligente pour eux<br>Peut être à jamais vivant dans le secret  
>Mais…<p>

**I'll be right here now**  
><em>Je serai là maintenant<em>  
><strong>To hold you when the sky falls down<strong>  
><em>Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre<em>  
><strong>I will always<strong>  
><em>Je serai toujours<em>  
><strong>Be the One who took your place<strong>  
><em>Celui qui prendra ta place<em>  
><strong>When the rain falls<strong>  
><em>Quand la pluie tombe<em>  
><strong>I won't let go<strong>  
><em>Je ne partirai pas<em>  
><strong>I'll be right here…<strong>  
><em>Je serai là…<em>

Ils sont là, tous pour toi  
>Jamais ils ne t'abandonneront<br>Car ils t'aiment, toi démon d'Ohara  
>Démon sans raison de vivre<br>Démon qui se laisserait crever,  
>Rien que pour avoir la Paix.<p>

**I will show you the way back home**  
><em>Je te montrerai le chemin de la maison<em>  
><strong>Never leave you all alone<strong>  
><em>Je ne te laisserai jamais seule<em>  
><strong>I will stay until the morning comes<strong>  
><em>Je resterai jusqu'à ce que le matin vienne<em>  
><strong>I'll show you how to live again<strong>  
><em>Je te montrerai comment vivre à nouveau<em>  
><strong>And heal the brokenness within<strong>  
><em>Et soignerai les brisures intérieures<em>  
><strong>Let me love you when you come undone<strong>  
><em>Laisse-moi t'aimer quand tu seras défaite<em>

**I'll be right here now**  
><em>Je serai là maintenant<em>  
><strong>To hold you when the sky falls down<strong>  
><em>Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre<em>  
><strong>I will always<strong>  
><em>Je serai toujours<em>  
><strong>Be the One who took your place<strong>  
><em>Celui qui prendra ta place<em>  
><strong>When the rain falls<strong>  
><em>Quand la pluie tombe<em>  
><strong>I won't let go<strong>  
><em>Je ne partirai pas<em>  
><strong>I'll be right here<strong>  
><em>Je serai là<em>

« Monstre, monstre  
>Enfant de Démon ! »<em><br>_

L'équipage te tends la main, attrape la sans hésiter  
>Car elle sera la lumière qui te fera remonter à la surface, qui te rattrapera quand tu t'effondreras<br>Ne te laisse plus sombrer dans les abysses  
>Ce navire est désormais ton chez toi, accepte-le<br>Ne reste plus seule.

**When daybreak seems so far away**  
><em>Quand l'aube semble loin<em>  
><strong>Reach for my hand<strong>  
><em>Attrape ma main<em>  
><strong>When hope and peace begin to fray<strong>  
><em>Quand l'espoir et la paix commence à s'effilocher<em>  
><strong>Still I will stand<strong>  
><em>Reste je tiendrai<em>

**Right here now**  
><em>Maintenant<em>  
><strong>To hold you when the sky falls down<strong>  
><em>Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre<em>  
><strong>I will always<strong>  
><em>Je serai toujours<em>  
><strong>Be the One who took your place<strong>  
><em>Celui qui prendra ta place<em>  
><strong>When the rain falls<strong>  
><em>Quand la pluie tombe<em>  
><strong>I won't let go<strong>  
><em>Je ne partirai pas<em>  
><strong>When the rain falls<strong>  
><em>Quand la pluie tombe<em>  
><strong>I won't let go<strong>  
><em>Je ne partirai pas<em>  
><strong>I'll be right here<strong>  
><em>Je serai là<em>

_Le futur roi des pirates te tend la main, Robin, qu'attends-tu pour l'attraper ?_

« Vis, Robin ! »

« Démon, démon ! »

« Je veux t'entendre dire que tu veux vivre ! »

« L'histoire se répète sans cesse, mais les Hommes ne peuvent pas revenir dans le passé. »

« Allez on rentre ensemble ! »

**« Je veux vivre ! »**

***La chanson thème est Right Here de Ashes Remain***


	2. Cri de Guerre

**Cri de guerre**

Enfant tourmenté, enfant torturé depuis ta plus tendre enfance  
>Enfant qui recherche son identité, qui recherche s'il mérite de vivre<br>Au cœur sombre, mature, méprisant, colérique.

**Just one more time before I go  
><strong>_Juste une dernière fois avant que je m'en aille_**  
>I'll let you know<br>**_Je te dirais…_**  
>That all this time I've been afraid<br>**_Que tout ce temps j'ai été effrayé_**  
>Wouldn't let it show<br>**_Je ne voulais pas le montrer_**  
>Nobody can save me now, no<br>**_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant, non…_**  
>Nobody can save me now<strong>**  
><strong>_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant._

Puis tu l'as rencontré, ce garnement  
>Fuyant la vie de famille, étouffante<br>Fuyant cette vie si emmerdante  
>Mais pourtant tu ne changes pas, tu restes toujours méprisant<br>Toujours colérique  
>Furieux, contre celui que tu insultes,<br>« Bon à rien ! »

**Stars are only visible in darkness  
><strong>_Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans le noir_**  
>Fear is ever-changing and evolving<br>**_La peur ne cesse de changer et évolue_**  
>And I, I can poison the skies<br>**_Et moi, je peux corrompre les cieux_**  
><strong>**And I, I feel so alive****  
><strong>_Et moi, je me sens si vivant…_

**Nobody can save you now  
><strong>_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant, _**  
>The king is down<br>**_Le roi est à terre,_**  
>It's do or die<br>**_Agis ou meurs,_**  
>Nobody can save you now<br>**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
>Nowhere safe<br>**_Tu n'es en sécurité nul part,_**  
>It's the battle cry<br>**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
>It's the battle cry<br>**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
>It's the battle cry<br>**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
>Nobody can save you now<br>**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
>It's do or die...<strong>**  
><strong>_Agis ou meurs…_

Et maintenant regarde autour de toi, c'est la Guerre,  
>Juste pour toi<br>Car c'est la vengeance qui t'a mené à ta perte,  
>Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ?<br>Relèves-toi ! Bats-toi pour ta famille,  
>Bats-toi pour ceux qui sont venus te chercher<br>Pour ceux qui t'aiment depuis tout ce temps…

**Nobody can save you now  
><strong>_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
>The king is down<br>**_Le roi est à terre,_**  
>It's do or die<br>**_Agis ou meurs,_**  
>Nobody can save you now<br>**_Personne ne peut te sauver_**  
>Nowhere safe<br>**_Aucun lieu n'est sûr,_**  
>It's the battle cry<br>**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
>It's the battle cry<br>**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
>It's the battle cry<br>**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
>Nobody can save you now<br>**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
>It's do or die…<br>**_Agis ou meurs…__  
><em>« Dis, grand-père… Tu crois que ce soit une bonne chose que je sois né ? »  
>« Ça, tu ne le sauras…qu'en vivant. »<br>Un cri de guerre, agis où_ il_ mourra,  
>Mais en agissant comme ça, <em>tu<em> mourras,  
>Alors fais un choix.<br>Tu pousses un cri de guerre et…

Le collier se brise, comme tout ton intérieur,  
>La chair et les organes en cendre,<br>La tête qui menace d'exploser,  
>Et avec une seule envie,<br>Te laisser aller pour de bon,  
>Car tu as vécu sans regrets.<p>

**Just one more time before I go  
><strong>_Juste une dernière fois avant que je m'en ailles,_**  
>I'll let you know<br>**_Je te dirais,_**  
>That all this time I've been afraid<br>**_Que tout ce temps j'ai été effrayé,_**  
>Wouldn't let it show<br>**_Je ne voulais pas le montrer,_**  
>Nobody can save me now, no<br>**_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant, non,_**  
><strong>  
>C'est fini, fils du Roi.<br>Les cartes sont brûlées, tes chances amenuisées.**  
><strong>Mais tu es heureux, car tu as sauvé ton frère,  
>Et on t'as aimé malgré ton sang,<br>Ton sang de démon  
>Mais ton sang de prince.<br>Va, prince des Pirates.**  
><strong>****

**Nobody can save me now  
><strong>_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant…_

« Merci. »

_*La chanson thème est Battle Cry d'Imagine Dragons*_


	3. Un amour de pirate

**Un amour de pirate.**

Une jeune femme blonde comme les blés,  
>Si têtue, si téméraire,<br>Si volontaire, si aimante,  
>Qui défie les lois de la nature deux fois,<br>Juste pour son propre bien,  
>Même si l'épée de Damoclès pèse au dessus de son beau visage.<p>

**Tokubetsu na mono wa nanimo nai kedo  
><strong>_Ce monde a beau paraître anodin,_**  
><strong>**Sono te ni tsukamu ni wa juubunsugiru ai wo  
><strong>_Il nous régale pourtant d'une somme d'amour incomparable, palpable au creux de nos mains._**  
><strong>**Shinjiru mono wo motteiru mono wa****  
><strong>_Toutes les personnes qui ont la foi ici-bas, _**  
><strong>**Yuruginai ai no tame ni tsuranuku omoi wo**  
><em>agiront en suivant<em> _l'instinct de leur amour inébranlable…_

Il était beau, le pirate,  
>Toi qui l'ignorait tout d'abord,<br>Rencontré sous une pluie de soleil,  
>Un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs de vos émotions,<br>L'indifférence, l'ennui, la curiosité,  
>Puis la sympathie, l'amitié.<br>Et quand l'Amour s'ajouta à la partie,  
>Vous avez dansé sous la pluie arc-en-ciel,<br>Sous les rayons du soleil qui vous inondait de Lumière,  
>Plus rien n'arrêta vos ambitions,<br>Vos ardeurs  
>Votre amour inébranlable.<p>

**Unmei ni tachimukaeru nara****  
><strong>_Si je pouvais défier le destin,_**  
><strong>**Kono subete kakeru omoi de yuku  
><strong>_J'agirais en laissant tous mes sentiments me guider._

Et tu as suivi tes sentiments.  
>Et regarde, Roi des pirates, le fruit de votre union,<br>Toi qui ne le connaîtra jamais,  
>Toi qui t'es rendu à la Justice,<br>En sachant que tu ne verras jamais ta Lumière,  
>Quoi qu'il se passe,<br>Ton héritier, celui qui portera ta volonté jusqu'à sa propre mort.  
><em>Elle <em>qui a eu la foi, la volonté de défier les lois de la nature  
>Pour défendre le petit être, qui au futur,<br>En détestera un, en admirera un,  
>A jamais.<p>

**Ai shitsuzukete utagawanu mono e Hirakareteyuku darou mirai e no hikari  
><strong>_La lumière du futur sera, sans aucun doute, toujours présente tant que je continuerais d'aimer._**  
><strong>**Shinjiru mono wo motteiru mono wa****Yuruginai ai no tame ni tsuranuku omoi wo****  
><strong>_Ceux qui ont la foi ne seront pas indécis, pour l'amour d'un désir puissant._**  
><strong>**Hitorashiku aritsuzukeru tame****  
><strong>_Je continu d'être un homme bon,_**  
><strong>**Kono mune ni kakagetsuzukeru kibou no hikari wo**_  
>Eclairé par une lueur d'espoir…<em>

Rouge, couleur de la passion,  
>Tu t'éteins tout doucement,<br>Tenant une dernière fois dans tes bras,  
>L'enfant que tu aurais aimé voir grandir,<br>Tant pis…  
>Tes larmes coulent alors que le soleil brille<br>La Lumière inonde la pièce,  
>Baigne ton corps épuisé par ta Volonté<br>Dans un berceau éclatant,  
>Et le flambeau s'étouffe, la flamme disparaît,<br>Et tu murmures le nom de votre héritier une dernière fois  
>Pour être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier une fois dans l'au-delà<br>Avec ce pirate que tu méprisais autrefois,  
><em>Ton<em> pirate.

__

_« Ace… »  
><em>


End file.
